


The Northern Star

by Royal_Wars



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, King's Landing, N Plus A Equals J | Ashara Dayne and Ned Stark are Jon Snow's Parents, Past Ashara Dayne/Ned Stark, Princess Martell, The King in The North, War of the Five Kings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:08:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28213698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Royal_Wars/pseuds/Royal_Wars
Summary: Oberyn looked at the girl: a copy of his sister's lady in waiting. Ashara Snow. Then his eyes turned to the Warden of the North."You think I want to be married?" Oberyn mused with his famous sly smile, "I have a paramour.""Aye," Ned nodded, "I've heard the rumors about you, Prince Oberyn, but you are doing this as a favor to the North and House Stark. Lord Beric wants war. If I tie Ashara to Dorne, perhaps I can stop another war from befalling the Seven Kingdoms."
Relationships: Oberyn Martell/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 53





	1. Bastard Twins of Starfall

-When Eddard returned from the war, he brought the twins to Winterfell, insisting on raising them with the rest of his family. The twins and, septa were chosen by Ashara herself, who had been installed in the castle before the arrival of Eddard's new wife, Catelyn Tully, and his young son and heir, Robb Stark, from Riverrun, which Catelyn did not take well.

Catelyn wanted to scream. The Honorable Eddard Stark. She wanted to laugh at that thought when her husband showed up after the war with two babes in his arms. The boy looked just like a Stark. Dark hair and gray eyes. The girl looked like her mother: raven black curls, tumbling down, and haunting purple eyes.

"So the story is true. . . Ashara Dayne is their mother." Catelyn sighed with Robb, two years old, clinging to her dress, "Where is Lady Ashara?"

"They are Starks of Winterfell, Cat. They belong here to be raised alongside their brother." Catelyn noticed the way the girl clung to her husband's leg, thumb in her mouth.

"You didn't answer my question, Ned!"

Ned's eyes filled with sorrow, "Ashara threw herself off of the highest tower when I took the children." Eddard was fiercely protective of the twins, Catelyn soon learned.

When the twins and Robb turned five, A banner of lavender and white showed at the gates of Winterfell. Leading them was none other than Beric Dayne, Lord of Starfall, the twin's grandfather.

Since the death of two children and his grandchildren being taken, he had become cold and harsh. He was a large, brooding man, with a trimmed beard still dark as night despite the man's age, hard deep purple eyes, and a voice that was thunderous and demanding. 

His party held all of House Dayne: Ali Dayne, heir to Starfall and his wife Clarissa, and his youngest daughter, Allyria Dayne. A few of his close friends were behind him when he dismounted. 

Beric stared arctic at the younger Lord. Catelyn watched as the older lord walked past the Lord of Winterfell and his family, going straight to his grandchildren's room in the castle, without a word. 

"No, Cat." Ned whispered when she went to follow the man, "See to his children."

Catelyn watched as her husband ghosted after the dornishmen before turning towards the Heir of Starfall. She knew the blood between House Stark and House Dayne would never be pleasant. The maids whispered of Ser Arthur Dayne, the Sword of the Morning, deadliest of the seven knights of Aerys's Kingsguard, and how of their young lord had slain him in single combat.

She prayed to the Seven that Lord Beric would take the twins from Winterfell so Robb, Sansa, and little Arya could have all of their father's attention. 

"You are with child again, Lady Stark." Allyria spoke coldly, "Trying to catch up with Lord Frey are you?"

-Ashara and Jon were both sitting in Lord Beric's lap, opening gifts from their family. Ashara opened a dress much too big for her. It could fit Catelyn maybe. The dress was a beautiful white satin dress with purple myrish lace over it. 

"It was made for your mother, before her death." Beric mumbled into Ashara's hair before turning to Jon, "And you, my brave one, you now have a Sand Steed from the very best breeder in Dorne."

"Really?! I want to see it!"

"I'll take him." Ali laughed. Catelyn watched as Jon and Ali disappeared around a corner before Beric motioned for Allyria to take Ashara. 

"Come, my sweet niece. We shall go to the kitchens and see if they have any honey treats."

When the two left, Beric's warm eyes turned winter cold at the Lord and Lady of Winterfell, "The twins deserve to be at Starfall. It's quite clear they are not wanted here, from what I have been told."

"Of course they are wanted here! Robb loves his siblings. Sansa and Ashara are quite fond of each other as well." Ned protested, "Whoever said I don't want my children -"

"I do not mean you, Lord Stark nor your true-borns." Beric's eyes settled on Catelyn, "Septa Laura assures me that Lady Stark does _not_ want my grandchildren here. . . with her own."

Ned's eyes turned toward his wife, seeing that what Lord Dayne spoke was true. Catelyn nodded, "Its true. They are bastards."

"They have Stark and Dayne blood!" Beric roared, standing and slamming his hands on the table, making Ned stand and Catelyn jump, "You call my grandchildren bastards again and there will be a war between our houses, mark my words! My daughter and son are both dead because of your husband and you dare call them that!"

When the Daynes departed Winterfell, they left four guards, four spearmen, loyal to Ali Dayne to watch over his niece and nephew. Both were sets of twins, Baelor and Daeron were to watch over Ashara while Garrett and Pypar were to watch over Jon. They also left behind Allyria Dayne, who volunteered to stay to take over the role of their mother, so Catelyn did not have to bother.

Ned turned toward Septa Laura, "You have been feeding Lord Dayne information about my family, my household."

"Yes, my lord. I am loyal to the children and House Dayne."

Ned could not fault the septa. She had taught the twins even nursed them at her own breast. She cared for and adored the twins. He had killed two Daynes.

"Take the twins, Lady Allyria, and their guards to the guest house." Catelyn snapped to Septa Laura. The septa looked at Lord Stark and when the Lord nodded his head, the septa scoffed but did as told.

-When their father returned from the Greyjoy Rebellion, Ashara saw a young boy of ten with her father. 

"Who's that?" She whispered to Jon. 

Jon shrugged, "Looks like a Greyjoy to me, look at the Kraken on his tunic."

"Ashara, Jon. This is Theon Greyjoy. He will join you in your quarters. He's my ward. Theon these are my twins, Ashara and Jon Snow."

"Bastards?" Theon sneered then his face changed when Allyria Dayne stepped out of the shadows. 

"You'll learn respect, Little Kraken. You are far away from the sea." Spoke the Dornishwoman, her indigo eyes still soft, "Come, Theon, we have warmed sweet milk for you."

The one thing about Ashara was you could find her in either four places: The Library Tower reading, in the tiltyard with the boys, in the Maester's Turnt, or in her father's solar helping Lord Stark with whatever she could. Ashara did her best to stay away from Lady Catelyn. 

"Father," Ashara's calm, silvery voice beaconed Ned out of long thought, "Did you know that Dyanna Dayne was married to Maekar Targaryen? He was the son of a Dornish Queen Mariah of House Martell. Dorne was not conquered. They agreed to become apart of the Seven Kingdoms through marriage."

Ned smiled softly, _she looks so much like her mother. She barely has any Stark in her looks, except when she is upset,_ "I do remember something like that in my teachings. Dorne has always been stubborn, that I do know."

Her purple eyes lit up, "Do you think that's why I'm so stubborn?"

Ned chuckled, "Aye, I think that might have something to do with it."

Ned Stark always did say War was easier than Daughters. 

He was right. 

When Ashara flowered, it seems like all seven hells were going to come for Winterfell. Ned knew how moody women got during this time but by the gods, Ashara was like an irritated Shadowcat, always ready to lash out at anyone. Including her father, brothers, and twin guards. 

"Ashara," Ned spoke at supper, "Maester Luwin says you missed your lesson today."

Ned knew he had made a mistake when her purple eyes turned stone-hard, "I didn't want to go. I already know so much about the History of Winterfell, I didn't see the need to go."

"You'll go to every lesson or I'll take you over my knee like I did when you, Jon, and Robb were caught stealing from the kitchens."

Ashara scoffed, folding her arms over her growing chest, "You would never lay a hand on me!"

Ned looked at his sons and ward, all of them knowing very well: She was right. 


	2. Direwolves and Vipers

He had traveled in the Free Cities, learning the poisoner's trade and perhaps arts darker still, if rumors could be believed. He had studied at the Citadel, going so far as to forge six links of a maester's chain before he grew bored. He had soldiered in the Disputed Lands across the narrow sea, riding with the Second Sons for a time before forming his own company. His tourneys, his battles, his duels, his horses, his carnality...it was said that he bedded men and women both, and had begotten bastard girls all over Dorne. The sand snakes, men called his daughters.

"He wants to meet Ashara?" Catelyn gasped, Tully blue eyes wide, "The Red Viper of Dorne is coming here with Lord Beric?"

"While the King is here as well. We must keep an eye on the Prince."

Ned looked down from the battlements to see Ashara with her direwolf pup, Blackfyre. He had to admit that pup was by far the most handsome of the litter. The pup was ink black with amber eyes. He was also the most ill-tempered of the litter, even worse than Shaggydog. Blackfyre had already snapped at Theon more than once, almost taking the boy's hand with him. 

Ashara looked more like her mother every day. Her hair now ended at her hips, which she kept loose most of the time. Ned watched as she had a sad glint in her eyes. He followed her eyesight to see Sansa with her betrothed, Waymar Royce. 

"I thought you were going to marry Ashara to the Bolton Bastard." Cat spoke up, "She would be Lady of the Dreadfort, much better than someone of her name deserves."

Ned's eyes went hard, cold towards his wife, "Allyria had other plans with Lord Beric. Lord Beric wants both her and Jon tied to Dorne, not the North." Ned's eyes wandered to the dark-haired and blue-eyed dornish-woman who was dressed in a deep plum as she walked toward her niece. Allyria had known Prince Oberyn since she was a young girl as her older sister was a lady in waiting for her own. 

"Oberyn does not like you much." Catelyn reminded her husband. 

Ned sighed, "I know. We will have to make the best of this, as well as Asahra."

-Ashara sprinted as fast as she could away from the walls of Winterfell, Blackfyre on her booted heel. She had stolen some of Jon's riding clothes. She had slipped just as the Royal and Dornish parties entered the courtyard. She knew she could not make it to the stables to get Fallen, her horse so she hightailed it as soon as her father and aunt were distracted. The moors stretched ahead of her when the thunder of hooves was heard behind her. Blackfyre snarled and then she was lifted from the ground. 

"I do not appreciate hunting down my bride. Is this a Northern custom, Lord Stark?" Ashara heard that accent before. Dornish. She tried to look up at her captor but only saw the Martell sigil on his clothing. 

"It is not, Prince Oberyn."

When Ashara was powerfully thrown into a chair by Oberyn's eldest daughter, Obara, Blackfyre was thrown into her lap by Nymeria Sand, another of the Prince's daughters. 

"You ran. Why?" Oberyn asked. She finally saw his face. He was tall, olive-skinned with very few strains of silver hair. He wore a thick long bright orange tunic. 

"I like the wind in my hair," Ashara's voice dripped in sarcasm just as the youngest Stark girl came tumbling into the room. 

"You can't take her!" Arya pointed a finger at the Prince, "She's my sister. She belongs here!"

"Arya!" Eddard snapped, "This is a Prince of Dorne you're speaking to."

"You remind me of my girls," Oberyn spoke up with a half-smile, "Not afraid to stand up for what they want."

Arya huffed and stood tall, "You want to take my sister away from here but I won't allow it. Ashara and Jon are Starks of Winterfell."

"Half Stark." Oberyn corrected the little wolf, "And half Dornish by House Dayne."

Arya growled, "You can't have her! Besides you already have daughters and a wife!"

Oberyn sat back, studying the little wolf who was so bold to snap its jaws at a viper, "You love your older sister, I see. I loved mine as well and yes I do have daughters. My Sand Snakes but I do not have a wife."

Arya looked puzzled, "Then who is the woman in your chambers who claims to be your wife?"

"My father's lover," Nymeria spoke up, "She holds no title, without my father. She is a Sand, just like us."

Ashara jeered, "As if I'd take a husband who has a lover!"

"That is enough, Ashara." The deep-toned voice of Lord Beric Dayne imitated in the small room, "You will be tied to Dorne just as Jon will."

"Jon?" Eddard questioned. "The boy wants to take the Black just like his uncle."

Lord Dayne's dark eyes narrowed, "If that's his wish. I'll speak to him about it but you, Ashara, will be a Princess of Dorne."

"Why? Give me one good reason why!"

Oberyn cleared his throat, "Lord Beric has threatened war with House Stark. Our marriage is the peace treaty."

Ashara looked at her Grandfather, "War?"

Beric glared at the Lord of Winterfell, "Your father refused to let your mother keep you and Jon. He demanded you because he is the Lord of a Great House. You are Dornish. You are a Dayne as much as you are a Stark. Three women were killed because of House Stark."

Elia of House Martell, Lyanna of House Stark, and her own mother, Ashara of House Dayne. Elia died because Rhaegar preferred Lyanna. Then her father killed her Uncle Arthur Dayne to save her Aunt Lyanna but Lyanna died from birthing a little boy. Robert killed the "dragon-spawn". It was said the babe was ripped from the wetnurse and was killed by The Mountain Who Rides. 

And so Ashara's fate was sealed to be bound to Prince Oberyn Nymeros Martell, The Red Viper.

-"What about satin?" Allyria asked as she looked at white cloth to make her niece's wedding dress, "Lace? Ashara, are you listening to me?"

The younger girl's purple eyes were trained on her direwolf at her feet, "How can I compete with a woman older and that's had four of his children?" 

She heard Allyira's soft gasp, "Ellaria Sand can not become his wife. She is a lowborn."

"So am I." Ashara reminded her aunt, "I am a Snow."

Allyria scoffed, "You are Eddard Stark's daughter. The Lord of Winterfell. You are also the granddaughter of Lord Beric Dayne."

"I am last to be the heir of Winterfell because I am a bastard and a girl." Ashara stood, storming out into the soft summer snows. Hot, bitter tears rolled down her cheeks. 

"You don't have to worry about me." Ashara whipped around to see a woman with long black hair and a certain charm to her looks, "Oberyn and I understand that we can not be lovers anymore. The only reason I will be around is because of our daughters. Please understand, Ashara, I will not come between you and Oberyn."

Ashara's face softened from her anger, "It wouldn't even matter if you and the prince stayed lovers. I want nothing to do with him or House Martell. I want to stay here with my family." 


	3. "Should That Frighten Me?"

Even as children Ashara and Oberyn were drawn to each other and all around them could see that. Most knew that one day they would become husband and wife, inseparable. Even the Princess of Dorne could see that they already loved each other and though she briefly thought of wedding Oberyn to Cersi Lannister she was glad that nothing came of it. Especially as she had come to love Ashara as a daughter. Ashara would grow up with Elia and Oberyn and though Doran was too old to have played with his siblings and Ashara, he was close to her as well. Doran was one of those that saw how his brother was with the darling of Starfall and knew that they would love each other till the day they died.

Then Ashara bedded the Quiet Wolf and bore the young lord a son and daughter. Jon and Ashara. Oberyn knew why Doran proposed the match when Lord Beric demanded that he have the Martell's support to go to war with House Stark. He knew he had no choice but to agree and so he did. 

"Father," Obara looked across the table, cup in hand half raised to her mouth, "You were far away."

Oberyn shrugged, "I suppose so. Where is our little wolf?"

"She and Jon went riding this morning with the Stark boys and Kraken," Allyria informed, "She's not happy about this Oberyn. Ellaria thinks she can still strut around like your wife. Lord Stark is not impressed."

"Also," Nymeria grinned, "Jon has decided to join us in Dorne. Ashara begged him to come with her and be her knight."

Oberyn knew that would come to be. Ashara was not without her twin brother for long. He would tell Lord Beric at dawn, as they had a sparring match. 

* * *

Oberyn and his eldest daughters were in the tiltyard early with Beric and his sons. Oberyn looked up when he heard a yip. Allyira, Ashara, Jon, and two direwolves were there, watching. He also saw the crown prince and his mother. 

"Attention!" Lord Beric roared, making others look including the rest of House Stark. His sons were ready as were Obara and Nymeria. 

Ali Dayne rushed Nymeria who danced away and Lord Beric turned his dark purple eyes to Oberyn. Spear and sword clashed. Oberyn jumped ungracefully away from a slash in the stomach and soon he was nipped with the bite of steel across his cheek. He felt a drop of blood roll down his cheek.

Games are over, Oberyn smiled to himself. He made jabs and swipes at the older lord. His son tried to go behind the prince but Obyern was always watching. He swung his spear and was met with the ribs of the young Dayne. 

A flurry of sword and steel swiped at each other and by the end of it, both the prince and Lord Dayne had each weapon on the other's throats. 

"It is a draw, my lords!" Lady Catelyn called out, "I believe this show is over."

Oberyn looked up to see Allyira whispering to the twins. Ashara's face wrinkled at whatever her aunt said before she left the yard, the black direwolf on her heels. 

Oberyn sighed, "How am I suppose to speak with your granddaughter, Beric?"

Lord Beric turned to see Ashara's back, "She is stubborn and willful but she does have the Stark honor. She's complicated. She is her mother and Lord Stark together."

Oberyn's dark brows pulled together, "I can see that."

* * *

Ashara ran alongside Jon and Robb through the Godswood. They giggled and tagged each other. She ducked under a branch only to run into something strong. She looked up to see The Hound. Sandor was a huge and heavily-muscled man. The right side of his face was gaunt, with sharp cheekbones and a heavy brow, while the left side is a burned ruin of scars.

"I would watch where you are going, bastard." Prince Joffrey taunted from behind his sworn shield.

"She soon to be a Princess of Dorne!" Robb flared back, "And Prince Oberyn --"

"My mother says he's a whoremonger like my father, so bastard," He faced Ashara, "You'll be the Prince's whore just as your mother was for your father."

Ashara's eyes filled with angry tears and the young lady growled. With a roar, she shoved the Prince hard enough for him to land on his back and for Ashara to get a few good hits on him before the Hound threw her over his shoulder. 

"I'm telling my mother!"

"Go on you, stupid milk drinker! PUT ME DOWN!" Ashara snarled. 

Sandor rumbled, "Those punches will leave marks, little wolf. You're going to wish you hadn't done that."

Sador was right, soon she and her brothers were ordered in the Great Hall by the Queen and their father. There sat the King, Queen, her aunt, father, and her betrothed, who had a sly smirk on his face. 

"You dare lay a hand on the Crown Prince?" Cersei threatened. 

Ashara's purple eyes glared at the prince, who already had bruises forming on his jaw and cheek, "He called me and my mother whores."

At hearing that, Ashara saw her father's face turn stony and the Prince of Dorne stood in a fit of rage. 

"You stupid little shit." The King boomed, "Lady Ashara Dayne was no whore! She was a good woman!"

"She hit our son, your son, the prince." Cersei ridiculed. 

Lord Beric passed up, "They are children, Your Grace. Children fight." He placed a hand on Ashara's shoulder, "If I remember correctly, your Grace, even you wanted to swing a sword when you were a little girl."

Cersei sneered, "No baseborn should hit the crown prince. I want her punished."

King Robert bellowed, "Should I have Ned take her over his knee as if she was a little one?"

"I want her whipped. Hound!"

Sandor came forward but Ashara stood her ground, "Should that frighten me? Queen Cersei think about where you are. You are a guest of House Stark. You would whip the daughter of the Warden of the North and the betrothed of a Prince of Dorne?"

The King's booming laugh was heard, "Aye, Ned, she is a smart one. Joffrey, you need to learn how to fight, boy. Hound! You'll teach him. Now I am done with his nonsense. Go on, girl. "

Oberyn caught Ashara outside the walls of the stable, "That was brave of you to speak to Cersei Lannister that way."

Ashara petted her horse, "I don't care what you think."

Oberyn smirked, "I am aware that you don't like me, my lady."

Ashara gave a wry laugh, "Whatever gave you that impression?"

The prince looked down at his soon to be wife with a loud sigh, "I believe you will like Dorne. You and your brother. You are half Dayne after all."

"You knew my mother didn't you. . ." 

He saw her purple eyes soften, "Why does everyone compare me to her?"Oberyn did not know what to say. Usually, he was very charming and smart witted but this young girl had stunned him. 

"You look just like her." He whispered, "Your mother and my sister were very good friends, almost like sisters. Ashara would play in the Water Gardens with us all Summer regardless of how long it might have been. She would laugh with the children, sing to them, and teach them to swim. She was a kind-hearted woman. She was proud and beautiful. Everyone loved her, even your father."Even I did, He did not dare say out loud. 

Ashara looked away across the courtyard of Winterfell, "Perhaps you can tell me and Jon about her. We were only babes when Father came to collect us."

Oberyn remembered the day when a rider had almost killed his horse to give Oberyn the news that Ashara threw herself from the tower and how he had demanded the Young Lord of Winterfell's head but Doran would not have it. 

"Ashara made that decision, Oberyn. Lord Stark did no wrong!" Doran had told him, holding onto his sobbing brother as Oberyn raged. 

"Of course, my star. Come with me and we shall find our white wolf."


End file.
